Sisters Forever
by AngelsPureHeart
Summary: Vita is the adopted human sister of Simba and she enjoys the life in the pridelands, but one day she meets a girl from the outlands named Shana and she is surprised that she finds out they are sisters! A few months after the pridelanders battle with the outsiders, Shana decided to tell Vita and her friends the flashback of her dark past and everything...
1. A princess is born

**Sisters Forever**

**Chapter 1: A princess is born**

A fews years past and animals were gathering around together heading sraight to pride rock for a special day. A human girl named Vita was at the top of pride rock she saw the sun rising up. "Today it's a special day for all of us." She thought. A lioness named Sarabi went up to her. "Vita, my dear there something special for you to see in the cave." She said. "Yes mother." Replied Vita. When Vita went to the cave she saw her friends looking at Nala. "Aww it's so cute!" Said Rini. Vita went to the cave and saw Nala holding a little cub in her paws. "She's perfect." Said Nala. Simba nuzzled Nala and smiled at each other. "Congratulations, Nala." Said Hannah and Vita at the same time.

"Hey look the animals are already here." Cheered Nipple. Simba and Nala went out of the king, Nala handed over the cub to Rafiki. He lift up the cub for all to see and the animals cheered. Vita felt a strong but gentle wind in the air, she looked up in the sky and saw a image of a proud lion smiling down at each other, it was Mufasa.

Once the celebration was over Rafiki put a bit of fruit on the cubs head, Vita and her friends watched happily as Simba and Nala nuzzled their cub gently. "Aw Pumbaa look at the little guy and you know who's gonna raise him? Asked Timon. "His parents?" Answered Pumbaa. "Well tecknely yes, well tech him how to grouch and dig up some grubs." Timon said. "Trust me Pumbaa, its gonna be like old times me you and the little guy." Rini giggled. ''It is a girl." Hotaru reminded them. "GIRL, OY!" Timon and Pumbaa collapsed. "What are you going to call her?" Asked Natalie. Vita whispered in Simba's ear. "Kiara." He said.

* * *

A few days past Kiara grown into a young cub, Simba started to become a bit over protective. Kiara went out the cave and saw the view of the pride lands. "Wow!" Kiara was about to go out, but then Simba caught. "Where do you think your going in such a hurry? " "Daddy let go." Giggled Kiara. "I just want you to be careful." Said Simba. Kiara was busy trying to catch a butterfly, but Simba caught her tail to get her attention. "Kiara are you listening, Accidents can happen you can easily get.." "Hurt or stamped or get lost." Kiara finished. "Exactly and..." "I know, if you see a stranger don't talk to them come straight, ok can me and Vita go to the others and play now pllease?" She said giving a smile.

"Watch your manners, dear." Said Nala. "Yes, mum." Said Kiara. "And stay way from the outlands." Warned Simba. "They are nothing but a pack of outsi-_ders._" mumbled Zazu. "Zazu's right you can't turn your back on them." Warned Simba. "Really, how come?" Asked Kiara. "It doesn't matter, run along now." Said Simba. Kiara and Vita went down the rocky stairs and straight to the pride lands. "And stay on the path I marked for you." Shouted Simba. "We will!" Replied Vita.

Kiara and Vita continued walking until they finally met up with the others. " Hi guys." Said Kiara. "Oh hi Kiara ! Hi Vita!" Said Rini. "Did you guys wanna play with us?" Asked Kiara. "Sorry Kiara, me and the others are trying to investigate a problem."Said Hannah. "What kind of problem?" Asked Kiara. Hannah was about to tell her, but Vita nervously shock her head. "It's ok kiddo, we will tell you later." Said Natalie. "Ok sought yourself." Said Vita. Kiara spotted a butterfly and seeked to catch it. "By the way, Vita why did you come with me anway?" Asked Kiara. "Oh, you father convinced me to supervise you. But we can play elsewhere together if you want." Retorts Vita.

Kiara pounced on the rock where the butterfly was, but it flew away. "What's that place beyond the pride lands,Vita?" "The outlands" replied Vita. Suddenly Vita felt they have been watched, she heard somebody moving in the grass. Kiara turned around and she screamed, timon and Pumbaa came out of the grass and screamed. Kiara slip down the rock and straight to the water puddle. "Don't worry Kiara, uncle Pumbaa is coming!" Pumbaa fell straight to puddle."Pumbba, what do you kindly STOP SITTING ON MY NIECE!"screamed Vita. Pumbaa got off Kiara, who had an angry look in her face. "Sorry"Said Pumbaa nervously.

"What's the big idea, sneaking towards us like that?" Growled Vita. "Geez sorry." Mumbled Timon. "Now princess Kiara and Vita as Simba's daughter and human sister, you know it is wrong to go off by yourselves you couldn't gotten hurt." Said Pumbaa. "Really?" Asked Vita as she dried the water out of her.

"Oh no Simba would kill us, did you get a bruce?"

"No"

"A broken skull?"

"No"

"Hay fever?"

"Timon!" Growled Vita.

"I had one!"

"Very painful!" Said Pumbaa.

"Can somebody just listen to me?" Said Kiara.

"I am sorry I wasn't listening did you say something princess?" Asked Timon.

"We are more than just princesses? That's the only half of who we are" Said Kiara.

"What's the other?" Asked Pumbaa.

"Well it's uhh.."

"While you think about it lets eat" Said Timon, he went to a log and and lots of bug came out.

"Want some?" Asked Timon.

"Ewww gross." Said Kiara.

Pumbaa took a bite of a bug and then spit it out. "Man stop, doing that it drives me crazy!"Said Timon.

"Well I prefer the slimy ones." Said Pumbaa.

"Pumbaa its the crunchy ones that make the meal." Said Timon. Kiara rolled her eyes.

Pumbaa and Timon began to argue. Kiara and Vita quietly sneaked off and continued their journey to the outlands. Kiara began to walk a little bit faster. "Kiara don't move away"Said Vita. "Yes Vita don't worry" Vita catched u9 withKiara they walk on a broken tree that fall down. Kiara accidently slipped and bumped into a cub. "Who are you pridelanders?" Growled the cub. Kiara nervously moved back and moved side to side.

"What are you doing?"

"My father said never turn your back on a outsider!"

"You always do what daddy tells?"

"No!"

"But you do daddy's little girl! Ha!"

This made Kiara a bit upset. The cub began to walk to a river and stopped on a rock.

"An outsider doesn't need anybody I can take care of myself!" He said.

"Really? " Said Vita raising an eyebrow at him.

"Cool!" Said Kiara as she and Vita got a little close to the cub.

The cub began to scream, the girls turned around and saw a crocodile about to bite them, luckily Vita grabbed Kiara dodge it.

They began to run and got away safe. "That was so close"He said. "Yeah." Kiara said.

Vita and the cubs gasped as they realise they were in a tower of crocodiles.

Vita grabbed both cubs and dodging every crocodile movement, but they got surrounded by crocodiles.

"Hurry quickly! " they turned around and saw a girl. Vita took a large jump and they landed safely back to the top.

"We did it! We did it!" Cheered Kiara. "Oh man did you see that, you were like RARA RAH!" She giggled. Both of them didn't notice that they were watched by a lioness.

""You were so brave. "

"Really? You were pretty brave too! I'm Kovu and the girl right next to me is Shana."

"I'm Kiara.."She said as she got a bit close to Kovu.

"Nice to meet I'm..." Said Vita as she introduced herself.

"Vita." Said Shana.

"How do you know my name?" Asked Vita.

"We're sisters remember? " She said

Vita got a flashback and she remembered.

"Oh my gosh, we are!" Said Vita.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Said Kiara.

"Niether did I" Said Kovu.

Shana and Vita hug each other. The lioness who were spying at them growled.

"I gotta introduce you to my friends, they are gonna love you!" Said Vita.

"I can't" Said Shana worridly.

"Why?" Asked Vita.

"Because I...

Shana was about to finish her sentence, then a lion roared at her face and Shana and Kovu backed away from Vita and Kiara, it was Simba!

Then a lioness comes out and roared right back at Simba's face.

"Zira" Simba growled out. Vita gasped, she remembered in Scar's reign Zira was evil as him and so heartless.

"Simba"

Zira was about to attack Simba, but then noticed the large group of lionesses and Vita's friends that Simba brought with him, including Timon and Pumbaa.

"Nala"

"Zira"

"Timon, Pumbaa. Great now that we all know each other..Get out of our Pridelands.

"Your pridelands?" Zira growled. Timon hid behind Pumbaa.

"These lands belong to Scar."

"I banished you from the pridelands! Now you, your cub and your maiden, get out." Simba almost yelled in Zira's face. Both Kiara and Kovu, even Vita and Shana gasped.

"Oh..haven't you met my human daughter, Shana? She was hand-chosen by Scar to follow her her foot steps to become a _princess!"_

Simba growled at Shana, which made her scared. Vita couldn't believe her eyes, that her own sister was Scar's so called daughter!

"That's not a princess, that's a fuzzy maraca." Timon said. Cure black and white covered their laughs.

"Shana was adopted, a few years ago before you exiled us the outlands, where we have little food, less water.

"You know the penalty for returning to the the pridelands."

"But the child does not. However, if you need your pound of flesh, here"

Zira pushed Kovu close to Simba.

Vita couldn't believe that Zira would just offer a child up to be next to be killed.

"Take them and get out. We are finished here." Simba said, and Vita picked up Kiara. Zira smirked and looked at Kiara.

"Oh no Simba. We have just barely begun."

Shana picked up Kovu and they walk away.

"Bye" Whispered Kiara.

"Bye" whispered Kovu.

Vita stop one second, she looked back at Shana and continued walking.

As they continued walking to pride rock, Simba decided to have talk with Kiara and Vita. "What were you two thinking, you could have been killed. "

"But dad we didn't mean too.."

"I doing this because I love you, I don't wanna lose you."

"We know."

"If anything happens to you two I don't know what will I do? "Simba nuzzled his daughter.

"Someday I won't and I need you take my place, we are all part in the..."

"Great circle of life! I know!" Grumbled Kiara.

"That's right as future queen.."

"I dont wanna be queen! It's no fun" Said Kiara.

"That tells me you don't wanna be a lion, its in your blood like me."

Kiara fell down the rock and Simba gave her a smile.

Vita giggled and Kiara smiled back.

"We are one."

After running around Simba, Kiara and Vita went back to Pride rock. When Simba went to the cave, Kiara and Vita sat down and looked at the beautiful sun set. "So how did the talk go?" Asked Natalie. "It went ok, but still I will never see Kovu ever again." Vita looked at Kiara's sad face, but she was still worried about Shana. "Hey Nat, you know I have to tell you something..." "Before you say something how about some mini doughnuts to cheer you guys." "Ok." Said Kiara. Later that afternoon Vita looked at the pridelands at the top of pride rock to get a better view. She knew Simba would never allow her to see Shana, even if she told him that Shana and her were sisters.

"Oh Mufasa what am I going to do?" Asked Vita as she looked at the sky.


	2. To be Trusted

**Sisters Forever**

**Chapter 2: To be trusted**

Many years passed and Kiara has grown up into a young adult and today she was going to her first hunt with Vita. "Today is Kiara and Vita's first hunt." Said a lioness. "There they are." Said Hotaru. Kiara and Vita arrived smiling to their subjects and walked straight to Simba and Nala. "Daddy you promise to let us do this in our own, promise?"Asked Kiara. While looking towards Vita, Vita says "You are afraid of all and nothing." and gives him a smile."Alright, I promise."Said Simba. Kiara went to her father and hugged him, Timon and Pumbaa began to cry. Kiara and Vita smiled back at Simba and Nala and runs to the pridelands. Simba looked behind and made sure no would hear him. "Make sure they don't get hurt" he whispered to Timon and Pumbaa and move out. Meanwhile Kiara and Vita were hiding in a dry grass, watching a heard of gazelles and ready to catch them. But the gazelles heard their footsteps and they started chasing after them. The gazelles went to Timon and Pumbaa, but they put their heads down to dogde them. Once the gazelles were gone, Timon and Pumbaa turned around and saw Kiara and Vita. ''AHHHHH! They screamed. Vita and Kiara gave them an angry glare. "Timon, Pumbaa what are you _doing_ here?" Asked Vita.

"Shopping! We decided to shop for the dead and.."

"My father sent you! I thought he wanted us to do this on our own but he lied!" Growled Kiara.

"No, he just didn't want you to get hurt!" Reasoned Timon

"We should have known he would never do this on our own!" Said Vita.

Kiara and Vita started running away. "We will do this on our own,away from the pridelands!"

"Hey wait! Kiara! Vita!" Timon and Pumbaa started running after them, but couldn't see Kiara and Vita anywhere.

"They are gone, again! Somebody gotta give a beef for these kids!"

Kiara and Vita looked back at Pride rock and angrily walked away.

They tried again to catch the gazelles, but the gazelles started running again. "That's weird, they didn't even see us."

Vita smelled smoke in the air, even Kiara, they looked at the top of the hill and saw running gazelles coming towards them. Fire!

Kiara and Vita started running for their lives as they continued running the fire continued to grow closer to them.

Back at Pride Rock...

"Don't worry Simba, they will be fine. What can go wrong?" Said Zazu.

Simba was still worrying, until he saw smoke in the pridelands.

"Oh No! Kiara, Vita!"

''Zazu fly ahead! Find them!" Simba and the lionesses along with the girls ran quickly to the pridelands.

Meanwhile Vita and Kiara was struggling to get out the fire. "Come on this way!" Shouted Kiara. Vita was following Kiara as fast she could go, but the fire blocked Vita from getting to Kiara. "Vita!" "Don't worry I will catch you up in the other way!" Shouted Vita. Vita continued running, she was so weak and coughing from the fire. She jumped to the top of rock with all her strength and then collapsed. A lion and a girl came towards her, she looked at the lion, then fainted.

The lion grabbed Vita and put her on his back and they began running away from the fire. They tumble down the hill and to the river. Up in the sky Zazu spotted a lion and a girl dragging Vita out of the water. "I must tell Simba!" He said and flew off. The two strangers finally got Vita out of the water and to the ground. Vita's eyes fluttered open. "Thank you" she whispered. "No problem. "Said the lion. Before Vita could say anything, Kiara came to them. "How dare you save my friend, who do you two think you are?" Growled Kiara. "It just so happen we're the ones that saved your friend's life!" Said the lion.

"We had everything under control!"

"Not from where we are standing."

"Come Vita let's go." Said Kiara dragging Vita, but the lion was blocking their way. They tried to move away again, but the lion blocked their every move.

"What are you doing?" He asked

Kiara and Vita gasped that means the lion is Kovu and the girl is Shana!

"Kovu?" Askes Kiara in amazed. Kovu gave her a smile.

"Its good to see you again, sis." Said Shana.

"Its a good thing, your still around Shana." Said Vita. The two girls smiled.

"Kiara! Vita!" Simba arrived and growled Kovu and Shana.

"Vita you are alright!" Said Nala nuzzling her.

"Simba, how come you broken your promise? " Said Vita

"Its a good I did, you will not go anywhere from now on." Said Simba with an angry look.

"Would you stop it! If it wasn't for Kovu and Shana, I wouldn't be..."

"Kovu? Shana?" Growled Simba, he roared at Kovu and Kovu roared back at him, Shaba was next Vita. It seemed that the two lions were going to fight.

"Hey you two! How dare you save the King's sister!" A familiar voice rang out.

"Tactful, Rafiki." Muttered Cure Black.

"You saved her? _Why?_" Simba asked, narrowing his eyes.

''We humbly ask to join your pride." Shana said.

"No! You two were banished with the other outsiders." Simba roared in Shana face.

"We've left the outsiders. We're now outcasts. Judge us now for who we are or we have to be punished on a crime, we didn't commit?" Asked Shana. Vita agreed with Shana, Shana made good arguments.

"Simba, you own them your sister's life." Nala pointed out.

"Yes, sire. Clearly we are in their debt, and royal protocal demands that all debts be paid. Although in this case, you might want to make an exception." Zazu said directly at Kovu and Shana.

"Alright. My father's law stand. For now I reserve judgement. Lets see who you two really are." Simba said and walked off.

Kovu turned and gave a small smirk to Kiara, who perked up at his look. Vita was happy that Simba also accepted Shana, which meant she was going stay with her and the others. "Riffraffs" muttered Mepple as he jumped on Cure Black's shoulder.

As they went back to pride rock, Sailor Saturn saw dark clouds at the top of them and she found it a bit strange, how could a fire happen all by its self.

At pride rock, all the lionesses were going to the cave. "After you,sis." Said Vita. Shana smiled, she was about to go to the cave, but Simba ran towards her and growled at her. Vita gasped, Simba gave cold stare at Shana until he went straight to the cave. Shana and Kovu went to a rock next to cave, Kiara and Vita watches them sadly. "Hey thanks, for saving Vita." She said to Kovu and Shana.

"What were you thinking _princess_ you could have gotten killed out there."

"What?"

"You won't last three days on your own?"

"Hmph and you say you and my sister say your better hunters than us?" Says Vita giving a smirk to him.

"Yeap." Said Kovu.

"Kiara! Vita!" Shouted Simba.

"Coming" they replied.

Kiara goes to Kovu. "Alright! Impress us, we'll start at dawn."

"We'll look forward to it." Says Kovu in a smooth tune.

Shana and Kovu watches as Kiara and Vita went to the cave.

Kiara thinks it would be a good idea to improve Shana, but Vita thinks that it won't be easy to make Simba accept her sister.

But not far from pride rock Zira and Nuka was watching them.

"Did you see that? They let them go! If I just.." Growled Nuka.

"Hush! The fire rescue went perfect and Simba fell for it! Now the closer they get to the daughter and the sister, the closer they get to _Simba_.."

"And once they get to Simba..." Zira growled and broke a tree with her sharp claws.

Back in the cave Simba was having a bad dream.

"Simba, help me!"

"Vita!"

Simba was about to grab Vita's hand, then he heard an evil laugh of Scar!

''Come on Vita, just a little further. " Simba was getting close to grab Vita's hand.

"Gotcha, trust me!" Scar said slyly .

"Simba!"

Vita's hands couldn't hold her much longer and she fell in a heard of wildebeasts.

"NOOOOO!" Simba screamed.

"Scar." Simba growled.

Scar's shadow revealed a girl with an evil chuckle. It was Shana!

"_Gasp_! Shana?"

Shana let go Simba's paws and he fell!

"NOOOOOOO!"

Simba woke up and saw Nala next to him and Vita sleeping peacefully in the other way.

Simba took his last breath and went to sleep. Vita opened her eyes, she looked at Simba for a minute and went back to sleep.


	3. Have fun

**Sisters Forever**

**Chapter 3: Fun**

The next morning Kiara went out of the cave to meet up with Kovu and Shana. "Come Vita hurry up!" She said. "Ok I'm coming, but it seems so early." Yawned Vita streching her arms and rubbing her eyes. "Come on don't be lazy, lets go and have fun! "Said Kiara. Meanwhile Simba was in the waterhole having a drink and he had no idea Kovu was already there he was growling at him and about to attack him, but luckly Kiara went up to him.

Kiara smiled at Kovu and jumped about. "Good morning, I am ready for my first lesson!" She said. Kovu turned around, but Simba was gone. "What are you waiting for come on!" Kiara said excitedly. Kovu turned and did a small growled and catched up with Kiara. Another part of the pride lands Vita was having an mango smoothie and yummy buns for breakfast with her friends. "Hey guys." Said Shana. "Oh hi Shana" Said Vita. "Seems like you guys are enjoying your breakfasts." She said. Rini nodded along with girls. "Here try it is a crumcake, just eat it the whole thing." Shana took a big bite, Vita and her friends laughed as crums fell from Shana's lips. "You got it." Giggled Natalie. "Its amazing that you two are sisters." Said Hotaru. "I know, they look different, but that's cool!" Said Hannah. "We're gonna meet up with Kovu and Kiara, see ya!" Said Vita. "Bye!" They said. "Its nice to have friends, isnt?" Asked Shana, "Ya, it really is.' Said Vita giving her a smile.

When they finally met up with Kovu and Kiara, they spotted Timon at the top of the hill. "Timon what are you doing?" Asked Vita. "Don't worry V, this time were not following ya!" Said Timon. "Were just trying to get rid of these birds, that are taking our lunch!"he said. "Get out of here birdy!" He tried to get the bird to fly away, but it bit his nose. Pumbaa tried to roar at the birds, so they can fly away, but it didn't work. Vita and Kiara laughed. "Timon, I don't feel so good, I think I gotta lose some pounds." Pumbaa said, he had no idea a bunch of birds were at the top of him. "Come you lazy birds, shew!" Timon said and the birds flew away.

"I just got an idea! What if they help!" Said Timon pointing at Shana and Kovu.

"What?!" Said Pumbaa.

"Come on roar, work with me!" Timon said.

"Huh?" Said Kovu.

"Like this." Kiara said she roared and the birds fly away.

"Whohoo! Do that again!" Said Timon riding on Pumbaa's back.

Kovu roared and other birds flies away.

Kiara and Kovu along with Shana and Vita began to start running.

"What's the point of this training?" Asked Shana.

"Training? This is for fun!" Said Vita.

"Fun?" Wondered Shana.

"You two really need to have fun." Said Timon flying on a bird, he let go of the birds legs and went on riding on Pumbaas back.

"Yee ha!" Said Shana enjoying herself as she continued running.

The friends were enjoying running and laughing until they nearly bumped at the bunch of rhinos.

"Uh oh." Said Kiara.

The rhinos huffed and were ready to charge at them.

"RUN!" Shouted Vita. They started running back and luckly they hid in a small cave.

When the heard of rhinos were gone, they began to laugh.

"What a blast!" Said Kovu.

"Opps, sorry." Said Pumbaa.

"You guys are ok OK!" Said Timon.

Once Timon, Pumbaa, Vita and Shana were out of the cave, Kovu lips were on Kiaras. Vita and Shana covered their laughs.

""Hey are you four coming or not?" Asked Timon.

Kiara and Kovu smiled at each other and went home.

Vita was happy that Kiara and Kovu seem to began liking each other more than ever.

Later that night Vita and Shana looked at the stars.

"Hey look! That one looks like a bunny." Said Vita pointing at stars that made a shape of a bunny.

"Hey look at that one!" Said Shana pointing at stars that made a image of two lions fighting.

Vita looked at that star, it made her remember Simba and Scar fighting for the crown.

"I never done this before." Said Shana.

"Really? Me and Simba use to do this with our father Mufasa." Said Vita. "He said the great kings of the past look down at us...and there to guide us." Vita said and smiled.

"Wish I was raised well like you." Said Shana standing up.

"Hey its ok, more important that we have each other." Said Vita. Shana smiled at her and the two sisters hug.

Not so far Simba was watching them. "Father I'm lost Kovu and Shana are one of them, Scar is there, how can I trust them." He said. "Simba." Simba turned and saw Nala coming next to him. "I was talking to the great kings." He told her. "Simba, our Vita became tall and she must be trusted to do what she wishes and also Shana." "What how do you know?" Asked Simba. "I can see the good in her, get to know her and you'll see." Nala smiled and walked off. "She's right maybe I should give her a chance." Simba thought and walked off. Later that night Vita and Shana was waiting for Kovu and Kiara in pride rock. "Oh there they are." Said Vita quietly. The two girls spotted and saw them walking together. "It seems that they have fallen in love with each other." Said Shana. Once Kiara and Kovu went up to pride rock, they said good night to each other, Kiara looked at him one more time and she and Vita went to the cave. Simba smiled for a minute and went up to Shana and Kovu. "Its getting a bit cold tonight, come on." He said. Kovu and Shana smiled at him and followed him into the cave.

"What are you waiting for Shana? Get him!" Said Vitani, but they already went inside.

Vitani growled and reported back to Zira.

"Are you sure?" Asked Zira.

"I saw it in my own eyes." Said Vitani.

_"Shana_ MUST NOT BETRAY US." Growled Zira. Zira round her followers together and began telling them her plan.


	4. Shana's Exile

**Sister's Forever**

**Chapter 4: Shana's Exile**

The next morning Shana woke up and went out of the cave. But she was still struggling to tell Vita the truth. "I have got to tell her." She said. Shana went back to the cave and spotted Vita going up to her. "Vita" she said. "Hi Shana" Said Vita. "I need to tell you something" Shana was about to finish her sentence, but then Simba went up to him. "Vita, I don't want you to talk to her, I'll talk to her." Vita smiled in surprise, Simba finally trusted Shana! Before they went off, Simba winked at her and he and Shana went out. Vita watched as her brother and sister walked off together. During their walk Simba told Shana the truth about Scar. "Once Scar and I battled the hyenas destroyed him." He said looking directly at her. "I never heard the side of Scar before, I shouldn't know that he was a killer."Said Shana sadly. Simba looked at the part of the land that the fire destroyed. "Fire is a killer."He rubbed the floor with his paw and a little plant appeared. "But still life will never stop its glow." Simba said and Shana smiled back at him.

Then they heard evil laughter coming towards them. "Oh no" Shana whispered. The evil laughter was Zira and her followers! "Bravo Shana! Just like we planned" Grinned Zira. "Traitor!" Growled Simba. "Simba i..."Shana was speechless to talk. "Kill him!" Zira ordered and the outsiders attacked Simba. "NO!"Screamed Shana. Shana charged at them, but Vitani blocked her way. "Back off, traitor!" She growled and slammed Shana straight to a rock. Shana felt weak she saw the outsiders attacking Simba, luckily he started running off, but outsiders on his trail. She slowly standed up and went after him. She went up the trail of a river that has been blocked by a bunch of rocks. She saw Simba climbing up the logs, so he can escape by Zira's followers. Nuka trying to caught Simba, but Shana threw a sharp blow with the help of her sword and hit straight to a log and it went straight down and crushed Nuka badly. Simba who was still weak managed to escape and hadn't realized Shana helped him out. Back at pride rock Vita and Kiara were waiting for Simba and Shana. "Don't worry they will come back soon."Said Kiara. Then Vita gasped when she Simba walking but injured. "Simba!" Vita said and they went up the lion. "What happened to you?" Asked Hannah. "Shana she.." Simba felt dizzy and collapsed. "No"Kiara whispered. "Its alright we got you."Said Timon as Pumbaa helped him up. Vita was speechless how could her own sister hurt Simba? "No! Couldn't been Shana!" Thought Vita moving her head. She noticed a few lion claw marks on Simba's back. "Zira"She growled.

Once they taken Simba to the cave, Hotaru put a plaster on Simba's arm. "There that should do the trick"She said. Vita went to talk to Kiara and Kovu. "How is he doing?"Asked Kovu. "His recovering" Vita answered him. "I don't think it was Shana, who hurt my father"Said Kiara. "I agree, my sister would never hurt anyone"Said Vita looking down. Then they heard a bunch of lionesses growling down below pride rock. Vita, Kiara and Kovu looked in front and saw Shana walking. A bunch of angry animals starred at her as she continued walking. "Why have you returned?"Growled Simba. "Simba, I never wanted you getting hurt!" Shana said. "Simba! She isn't evil!" Said Kiara. "Yeah! She's my..."Vita was going to tell him, but he ignored her. "SILENCE! Punishment for high treason is...EXILE!" He shouted. "NO!"shouted Kiara and Vita. All Vita's friend gasped, so did Nala. Shana began to step back and started running. All the animals growled and roared at her as she continued running and not looking back. Vita tried to go to her, but the lionesses blocked her way. A bunch of birds were attacking Shana as she continued running. She fell on the ground and injured her knee. But she continued running, once she was no where near pride rock, she looked back for a minute and walked slowly. Vita watched Shana go away, her eyes were filled with tears and pain. Shana stopped for a minute and ran out of the pridelands crying. "Oh no" whispered Rafiki and covered his eyes with his hand.

Back at pride rock..

"Father! Please listen to us!" Begged Kiara as she and Vita went up to him."You two will not leave pride rock for now on and Rini, I'm keeping my eye on you." Vita and her friends gasped. "What?" Rini gasped. "You and the others will not allowed to go near Shana" Simba went at the edge of pride rock. "Why do you care about that girl anyway?" He said looking at Vita. "BECAUSE SHE'S MY SISTER!" Vita shouted angrily. Simba was speechless and so was all the lionesses. "Vita..I.." But Vita stopped him from talking. "Don't you get it! You'll never be Mufasa!" Vita cried and went into the cave crying. "Vita! Wait!" Said Usagi, but Vita already went inside. "You have changed, Simba." Hotaru said as she and the others walked away. "Sorry Simba, your on your own now" Hannah said. "No please..I.." Simba begged, but they already walked away. Vita was sitting on the floor crying, but then she saw the day light of the exit. She pushed the rocks and the piles of rocks blocking the exit collapsed. She went of pride rock and went to the pridelands to search for Shana. "Shana? Where are you?" She begged and decide to go outside the pridelands.


	5. Reunited

**Sisters Forever**

**Chapter 5: Reunited**

Vita looked everywhere for Shana, but still haven't found a trace of her. Vita searched high and low, she rested on a log and saw only a half of her reflection, which made her confused. Then she looked up in the sky and saw the image of two lions that she and Shana watched in the night sky. Then she saw something moving in a bushe, could it be Shana? But it turned out it was only a felt sad maybe she will never find Shana and go back to pride rock to set things right. She went to the desert and began to cry. But from behind her Shana was watching her, she felt very awful what happened and she realised the one, who would believe her is Vita. Shana smiled at her and began walking to her. Vita turned around and smiled back at her. They went up to each other and the two sisters hugged. They began playing around with each other, afterwards they took a rest. "Hey look, we are one" Said Shana. Vita saw that their reflection became one and she realised what she had to do. "Let's go and set out again, Vita" Said Shana. "Shana, we have to go back" Said Vita. "How can we? I'm been exiled, remember?" Said Shana with a sad look. "Our pride is more important than anything in the world, if we runaway they'll be apart foever" Vita said. Shana agreed with Vita, afterall running away won't change anything. Back in the pridelands, Zira and her followers were heading to the pridelands, then a few seconds it started to rain.

Meanwhile at pride rock...

"We lost her again! Thats the hundred time! I thought you were gonna watch her!" Complained Timon blaming at Pumbaa. As they continued arguing Simba came to the cave. "What are you, guys doing?" Simba aasked. Timon and Pumbaa gave him a nervous smile. "Well you see ummm..." Timon was thinking what to say, then Simba gave them a smile. "Well Vita she.." "Vita is gone!' Simba growled. Then Zazu arrived panicking. "Zazu what's wrong?" Asked Hannah. "Sire, the outsiders are a few miles and they are heading this way, ITS WAR!" Zazu warned. "Zazu find Vita!" Simba commanded and Zazu flew off outside. "You guys resemble the lions,move now!" Simba said and Natalie and the girls nodded and went out to warn the lionesses.

The animals were panicking as the outsiders arrive. Vita and Shana was quickly running towwrds the pridelanders and the outsiders, who met face to face. "This is your last time, Zira go home" Simba warned. "I am home. ATTACK!" She said and the outsider's roar and Simba and the pridelanders began to fight. Vita and Shana gasped as they saw them fighting, they saw he river breaking free, but they mange to pass it. As Simba and Zira was about to fight, Vita and Shana appeared. "Vita?" Simba asked, Vita gave her an angry look. "Shana!" Zira said and Shana gave her an angry look. "Step aside" Simba said. "Simba, this has to stop" She said. "Move out of the way!" Zira commanded, but Shana didn't listen. "I won't let you hurt Simba or Vita, not if I'm around" Shana said bravely and Zira growled. "Stay out of it!" Simba said. "A wise king once told me we are one, I never understand now I do" Vita said and gave a smile to him. "But they.." "Us, look at them, they are us, what difference do you see?" Vita asked. Then the outsider and Vitani realised that Vita was right.

Then it stopped raining, Vita gave Simba a smile and above them. Simba saw the dark clouds go away and saw the sky's light appear. Simba smiled back at her. "I am proud of you, sis" he said and the two of them hugged. "Vitani, now!" Zira commanded. "No mother, Vita is right, enough..." She said and went up to the pridelanders. "If you won't fight, then you will die as well" Zira said with an evil smile. The outsiders gave her an angry stare and decided to join the pridelanders. "Get back here" Zira commanded, but they were no longer with her. "Let it go Zita, its time to put the pass behind us" Kiara said. "I'll never let it go!" Zira growled. Then Simba spotted the river about to break free. Zira was about to jump on Simba, but Vita pushed her away and together they tumbled down to the river. "Vita!" Simba shouted. Simba and the lionesses looked down and saw them continuing tumbling down. "Vita!' Shana and Kiara shouted. Simba decided to head down to get his sister.

Meanwhile, Zira was struggling to hold on."Zira, give me your paw" Vita said, but she refused. "Hold on, Vita!" Nala shouted. Simba quickly continued trying to get to Vita. "Simba! The river!" Cure White warned him and he saw the river broke free. "Come on Zira, I'll help you!" Vita said. Zira's claws couldn't hold on much longer, Vita gasped as Zira fell down to her doom. Vita looked down, but she couldn't longer see her. "Vita" Simba said. "Simba, I tried" Vita said as she grabbed his paw and they went back up. "Wow, that was very brave!" Said Sailor Mini Moon. Vita smiled at her friends and went up to Shana and the two sisters hug. Simba realised that Vita and Shana really care about each other. "Shana, I was wrong, you are one of us"He said and Shana smiled back him. "Lets go home, all of us" He said. The lionesses nodded and followed Simba along with Vita and Shana. Once they arrived to pride rock, they all gathered for the wedding of Kovu and Kiara. "I like moments like this love!" Timon and Pumbaa and then they began to cry like babies. As Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu walked to the edge of pride rock, the girls and the lionesses bowed at their rulers. The four lions did a mighty roar and all the lionesses roared as well. Then Simba heard a voice from the sky _"Well done, my son" _Simba smiled and so did Rafiki. Vita and Shana hold hands and realised everything was going to be alright as long they are together.

To be continued...

* * *

**N/A: This is the end of Simba's Pride, but is not the end of the story..**


	6. Shana's Story Part 1

**Sisters Forever**

**Chapter 6: Shana's Story Part 1**

A few months laif everyrhing seemed better now that Zira is gone. Simba stopped being over protective, Vita was free to hang out as long as she wants and they were allowed to hunt with Kiara and the lionesses. Everything was so peaceful, until one day...

"I'm glad everything is so peaceful again."Said Vita.

"Me too."Replied Shana and the two of them smiled.

Then in front of them a black lights appear in front of them and monsters covered in darkness appeared.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"Asked Vita taking out of her magic locket and Shana nodded.

Vita touched her locket, then she spin around and her body became bright orange and then a red Gothic Lolita-style dress with black frills and yellow ribbons was formed, a large red hat with plush rabbit heads appeared and was added on her head, then the black and red boots were formed.

Then Shana touched her locket, then she span around and her hair became bright red and her clothes became black and her sword appeared in her hands.

"Rocket hammar!"Said Vita. A large blast of orange light appear from her hammar and hit the monster and disappeared in the light.

"Shining Sword!"Said Shana used her sword to form a circle, then the mark of the circle shined light orange and its beam straight to the monster and it vansihed.

"That was hard."Said Vita with a sigh.

"Are you guys ok?"

The sisters turned around and saw their friends.

"Don't worry guys, we're fine."Said Shana.

"What were those monsters, anyway?"Asked Cure Black.

"Heartless."Said Shana.

"Heartless?"Asked Cure White.

"Heartless are these creatures that used to appear during Scar's ruling, however I managed to defeat them, whenever they appear."Said Shana putting away her sword.

"I still don't get something, if these monsters appeared during Scar's reign, why are they appearing now?"Said Vita.

'Yeah, just _where _are all these monsters are coming from?"Asked Mini Moon looking at the sky.

Later that night, the two sisters and their friends return to pride rock, after the strange thing that happened a few hours ago.

"Hey guys, how was your day?"Asked Nala.

"It was good, until the heartless appeared."Said Hotaru

"Heartless!"Said Nala with shock.

"You heard about them?"Asked Hannah. Nala nodded.

"I used to see them when I was a cub, once they appeared around, but luckily Shana came to my rescue."Said Nala.

"Wait, you knew Shana a long time ago?!"Said Rini.

"Well, this surprising."Said Vita and Nala laughed.

"I guess I sort of forgot that I met Nala before."Said Shana.

"Hey Shana, can you tell us your life during Scar's reign?"Asked Mepple.

"And how you met Nala?"Asked Nipple.

"Well..."Said Shana, she wasn't sure to tell them the dark time of her life.

"Please?"

"Ok, it started a few days later, after Mufasa's death and Simba's exile..."Said Shana as she began the story.

* * *

It was only the spring season and the pride lands began to lose its health. A six year old girl named Vita was heart broken of death of her father Mufasa and her brother Simba.

Sarabi saw her human daughter in tears and she didn't know what to do to cheer her up.

"Are you ok, sweetie?"Sarabi asked going up to her daughter.

"Mama, I miss papa and Simba so much."Said Vita as tears dropped from her eyes.

"I know darling, so do I."Said Sarabi hugging her daughter.

"Hi Vita."Said Nala as she walk up to Vita.

"Hey Nala."Said Vita hugging her friend.

Sarabi and Sarafina smiled as they watched their daughters hug each other, but then their smiles disappeared when they saw Scar approach.

"Good morning ladies and to you too Vita."He said with a grin and Vita rolled her eyes.

"Zazu, what's up with the morning report?"

"All animals are scared and mourn of the death of king Mufasa and prince Simba."Said Zazu.

"Oh do they? Don't worry I take care of things..."Scar said giving an evil smile, which made Vita very uncomfortable and scared.

After Scar left, Sarabi and the lionesses went hunting and Vita was left to take care of Nala.

"How you two doing?"

The girls turned around and saw Shana.

"Shana!"Vita said with joy and hugged her big sister.

"How are you, little sis?"Said Shana rubbing Vita's head.

"Fine."Said Vita smiling.

"So Shana what are you doing out here?"Asked Nala.

"Checking around If there is any trouble."Said Shana as the three of them looked around.

"It so quite here, i'm scared."Said Vita.

Then Shana felt that they been watched, Vita and Nala were behind her shivering, but Shana didn't look scared at all. Shana took out her sword that was hanging behind her back and a bunch of hyenas appeared circling them.

"Big Mistake."Said Shana. Then she slashed a hyena on the back and it hit the floor. Then the hyenas run off howling and panicking, so did the injured hyena.

"Cowards."Said Shana as she put away her swords.

"Wow! Shana you were so brave!"Said Nala in amazed.

"Yeah! I can't believe you did that!"Said Vita with a smile and Shana giggled.

"Its not the first time that I fought a bunch of hyenas."Said Shana.

Afterwards they returned home and Vita and Nala told their friends what Shana did.

"Thats so cool!"Said Malka

"I wish I had a sister like Shana."Said Tama.

"Me too."Said Chumvi.

"Vita you are so lucky that you have Shana as a big sister."Said Kula.

"Be a bit quiet otherwise Scar will hear us." Said Vita pointing at the top.

"Oh right." Said Nala.

Later that night everyone went to sleep, Shana saw that Vita and Nala shivering now that everyone was sleeping outside. Then Shana gave them her cape as a blanket to keep them warm. Nala woke up a minute to look at Shana, she smiled at her and went back to sleep.


End file.
